ewewrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
EWE Roster of 2013
How it came to be ' '''EWE Brand Extension started on January 5th 2013 after the roster became huger. After signing tons of new supertstars by the end of the year. The brands took effect on January 7th Monday Night Raw. One brand Raw , One SmackDown. Making it easier for superstars to get tv time. ' Raw Roster Champions as of May 19th 2013 will be updated when title change takes place World Heavy Weight Champion - MVP US Champion - Christian Roster 1). MVP 2). Christian 3). Edge 4). Sting 5). Undertaker 6). Kane 7). Brock Lesnar 8). Batista 9). John Cena 10). Cody Rhodes 11). Matt Harcy 12). Kurt Angle 13). Chris Beniot 14). Kevin Nash 15). Triple H 16). Evan Bourn 17). Kofi Kingston 18). Rey Mysterio 19). Curt Hawnkins 20). Zack Ryder 21). Mark Henry 22). Chavo Gurrerio 23). Tommy Dreamer 24). Geroge The Animal Steal Authority figures Hulk Hogan Gm of Raw and SmackDown January 7th 2013 - March 11th 2013 - will return after injury Nick Bruntiee Gm of Raw and SmackDown and EWE Owner March 25th 2013 - April 15th 2013 - will not come back after injury Kelly Kelly Gm of Raw and SmackDown and EWE Owner's wife April 22nd 2013 - on Commentators Mick Foley and Joey Styles SmackDown roster Champions EWE Champion - Cm Punk EWE IC Champion - Dolgh Ziggler EWE European Champion - Shawn Micheals Roster 1). Cm Punk 2). Dolgh Ziggler 3). Shawn Micheals 4). Wade Barret 5). Chris Jericho 6). Sheamus 7). Big Show 8). Jeff Hardy 9). Luke Gallowes 10). Drew Mcintyre 11). Sin Cara 12). Heath Slater 13). Stone Cold Steve Austin 14). The Rock 15). Scott Hall 16). Alberto Delrio 17). Shelton Benjmen 18). The Macho Man Randy Savage 19). The Miz 20). John Morrison 21). Brodus Clay 22). Mr. Kenedy 23). Mick Foley 24). Randy Orton Authority figures Hulk Hogan EWE Gm of Raw and SmackDown January 11th 2013 - March 23rd 2013 - will return after injury Nick Brunetie EWE Gm of Raw and SmackDown and EWE Owner March 29th 2013 - April 12th 2013 - will not return after injury Kelly Kelly EWE Gm Of Raw and SmackDown and EWE's Owner wife April 26th 2013 - on Commentators Mick Foley and Joey Styles 'Tag Team divison ' '''The Tag Team divison is duo-branded the titles and tag matches take place on both brands Tag Team Champions - Big Show and Luke Gallowes Air Boom The UnAmericans ' '''The Outsiders ' 'Team Lutcho libra ' 'The Chick Mangnents ' 'The Worlds Most Desructive Force ' 'The Major Brothers ' '''Stables The SES (Cm Punk , Jeff Hardy, Big Show , and Luke Gallowes ) The Highflyers (Sin Cara, Evan Bourn , Kofi Kingston , and Rey Mysterio Injuryed or suspended superstars Kevin Nash - Injuryed from minor teared quad out for about 4 months The Macho Man Randy Savage - Suspended for 30 days because of violating the wellness policy with HGH